


然而猫咪又做错了什么呢

by Lauracxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Spanking, Tie Kink, light role play, they have a cat, unorthodox dom/sub
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauracxx/pseuds/Lauracxx
Summary: 史蒂夫嫉妒猫咪可以被巴基抱在怀里，但巴基是怎么想的？





	然而猫咪又做错了什么呢

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：内容包括无套性爱，轻度BDSM（拽头发、窒息、打屁股、捆绑、言语侮辱、高潮控制/中断），轻度角色扮演（控制狂丈夫/温顺的哺乳期妻子）

这只猫已经在巴基脚边转了五分钟了。  
史蒂夫坐在床上，看看巴基看看猫。巴基在写报告，他打字好快，坐在桌前噼里啪啦地打字。史蒂夫想，他干什么练出这么快的打字速度呢？他在网上和谁聊天？难道是和别人交流养猫经验？怪不得这只猫这么亲巴基。  
他皱着眉头，一手撑着下巴，又把目光转向地上的猫。这只猫很有目的性，她假装走过巴基的腿边，整个毛茸茸的体侧蹭过巴基的小腿，然后她抬头看一下巴基有没有理自己，如果没有，她就用头和耳朵蹭蹭巴基，再确认巴基的反应。巴基偶尔伸手摸她一下，但她想要巴基抱着自己，所以一直在巴基的脚边转来转去。  
史蒂夫不自觉地撇嘴，觉得这只猫很幼稚。“巴基喜欢的是我！”史蒂夫愤愤不平，“他干嘛要因为你撒娇他就抱你，那我要是撒娇，巴基毫不犹豫就会选择抱我的。”  
结果巴基写完了报告，就弯下腰抱起了这只黏人的猫咪。这猫在他手里伸了一个大大的懒腰，伸得四只脚都开了花。巴基把右手垫在猫屁股底下，猫就顺从又熟练地缩成一团，趴在巴基的胸前开始吃手，然后把沾满口水的一只前爪搭在巴基的衣服上，合了合眼要睡觉。巴基的左手有一下没一下地抚摸猫咪的脊背，轻轻颠着哄她睡觉。他在窗前慢慢走过，下午强烈的太阳光被窗帘过滤，只剩下一些橙黄色和温暖的热度。  
史蒂夫看着巴基抱着猫，把眉头展开了。他想，巴基抱猫的样子真的像是他的圣母。占有圣母：给圣母快乐，让他恳求自己给他高潮。但他不能原谅圣母怀里的孩子——那只是只猫。史蒂夫决定有所行动，于是他说：“巴基，把猫给我。”巴基转过身来看他，史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，大脑指挥血液冲向下半身：逆光让巴基似乎怀里抱着一个睡着的孩子，这个孩子趴在他鼓起的胸肌上，他有漂亮的长发，有漂亮的胸部，也有漂亮的阴茎——尽管这个目前是看不到的。他的巴基是非常规的甜蜜诱人。史蒂夫想，有可能巴基身上长什么他都觉得喜悦。“长角？”他想，“哦，真可爱。长发丛中长出猫耳，也很可爱。”——他这个时候倒是忘记记恨猫咪了。  
巴基说：“说说理由。”  
史蒂夫面不改色：“你不累吗？来坐下。把她给我抱一会儿吧。”  
巴基盯着他的眼睛，缓慢地走向床边，然后跪在了史蒂夫面前。他的怀里还抱着那个小东西，仿佛是一个顺从的正在哺乳的妻子。巴基问：“你想要抱抱她吗？”  
史蒂夫看着巴基的嘴唇，他的嘴唇很薄，有时候鲜红，又是颜色淡一点，但总是很漂亮。这样的嘴唇会包裹住他的阴茎：射在他嘴里好，还是射在他脸上好呢？史蒂夫犹豫不决了起来，过了几秒才意识到巴基在问他话。  
史蒂夫说：“也许是的，巴基。”  
巴基跪坐在史蒂夫的双腿之间，垂下眼睑——一个好妻子不可以直视丈夫的眼睛。他把脸颊挨到史蒂夫右腿的内侧，缓缓地蹭着，叫了两声史蒂夫的名字。他说：“先生，为什么您不抱抱我呢？”  
史蒂夫早就勃起了，却刚刚意识到巴基已经开始前戏。史蒂夫把手指插进巴基的头发里，突然用力向后一拽，说：“我的好宝贝，我允许你提出要求了吗？”巴基依旧躲避着史蒂夫的眼神，说：“没有，没有，先生。”   
他呼吸急促，胸部的起伏吓走了那只猫。猫咪似乎无视一场性爱的前兆，兀自走近客厅里她最喜欢的窝，背对卧室趴下继续睡觉。  
巴基的脊柱开始因为兴奋和未知而微微发抖，他轻轻皱着眉头，等待史蒂夫的下一个指令。  
史蒂夫说：“宝贝，看着我。”巴基就迷乱地看向那双眼睛，听话地张嘴含住史蒂夫伸过来的手指。唯独性的快感还在大脑中回响，视觉和思考已经完全停摆。他只知道自己要把这根手指从根部舔到指尖，分泌足够多的唾液，用嘴唇和口腔包裹住它，将它一次次送入喉咙深处。史蒂夫继续说：“你想要我打你屁股吗？”巴基立刻点头，用力吮吸史蒂夫的手指，好像那样能让史蒂夫高兴一般。  
史蒂夫说：“好吧，现在跪在床上。”巴基爬上床，飞快把自己的屁股翘起。史蒂夫的身体贴在他的后背上，一手握住他的咽喉，另一只手揉捏他的胸部。他问：“这里给孩子喂奶舒服吗？”巴基抽了一口气，刚要回答，史蒂夫一巴掌打在他的屁股上，同时掐紧了他鼓动的动脉窦。巴基这下完全说不出话了，他的屁股渐渐出现痛感，史蒂夫火热的阴茎贴在他的腿侧，全部的皮肤都像是有针在扎。自己的心跳在耳边有如雷鸣，完全盖住了史蒂夫的声音。时间无限延长又被无限压缩，他在缝隙中求生，张开嘴想要尖叫，却只能勉强呼吸。  
史蒂夫在他两声心跳的间隔中凑到他耳边说：“不许射。”然后松开了捏住他脖子的手。巴基细弱地尖叫，开始泪流不止。他不知道史蒂夫到底打了自己多少下，只是史蒂夫再次触摸自己屁股的时候，他感到史蒂夫的指尖更凉一些——他屁股上的伤痕正在发热鼓起。他需要史蒂夫触摸自己，摸摸自己的阴茎，摸摸自己的大腿、乳头，还有身体内部。但他完全忘记了语言，只知道舔舐对方的阴茎求欢。  
他刚要把那根沉重的阴茎塞进嘴里，史蒂夫就拽着他的头发强迫他直起了身。他说：“你可真是不听话，接下来我会把你绑在床上。”巴基的额头撞在枕头上，手被紧紧绑在床头。史蒂夫问：“够疼吗？”巴基开始胡言乱语：“求求您了，求您，我要……啊，我要……”  
史蒂夫说：“你要什么？你希望我把你绑在床上一整夜吗？我一直玩你后面直到你快要高潮，然后绑住你，最后在你面前自慰，一直到我什么都射不出来。你喜欢这样吗？”  
巴基迷迷糊糊地哭，忘了要演一个可爱的小妻子，开始难过地嘟囔：“史蒂夫，史蒂夫……进来……”  
史蒂夫拿起润滑剂，两根手指捅进巴基的后穴。巴基又开始全身发抖，他止不住地期待那个东西捅进自己，把精液射进自己的体内。巴基突然说：“没有喂孩子……”史蒂夫一下子没想起他在说哪个话题，两根手指缓慢地进出巴基的小洞，一边说：“什么？”巴基说：“我没有孩子可以喂奶，因为先生从未让我生下孩子。”史蒂夫不太确定巴基又在玩哪一出，于是沉默地塞进了第三根手指。巴基喘了几口粗气，继续说：“但我愿意给您生孩子，我只为您生孩子。我是您的，请您引导我，请您占有我。”  
史蒂夫依旧沉默，但他听从了巴基的话，没有戴套。他将自己的阴茎缓缓推入那个他从十七岁开始就迷恋着的圣地，他从那时就发誓会永远做巴基的信徒，做他的圣母衣上的一粒尘埃、脚边的一粒石子、口中的一缕空气。他给了巴基这场性爱中的第一个吻，他说：“你永远都是我的。”  
巴基被中断高潮太多次，仅仅是被插入就马上要射精。史蒂夫说：“我的好孩子，忍一下。等我让你射才可以射。”巴基猛地夹紧了后穴，把脸埋在枕头里咬住牙呜咽，被捅到了几下前列腺后，他又仰起头来呻吟，双手紧紧抓住床单，忍耐着性高潮的来临。  
史蒂夫最后一次顶住他的前列腺，说：“射吧。”巴基立刻尖叫了起来，他的阴茎稍微向上跳动，喷出精液。随着射精，他的臀部肌肉和后穴内部的肌肉都紧张起来，一收一收地吮吸史蒂夫的阴茎。射精结束后，巴基的大腿颤抖得厉害，几乎无法支撑自己把屁股翘起来。他还在发出微弱的呻吟声，一呼一吸节奏混乱。史蒂夫把巴基翻了个身，他意识模糊地抱住身上人，用大腿夹住对方的腰，却没有力气再把小腿缠在他身上。史蒂夫在他脸上亲来亲去，求他舔舔自己。  
巴基还没从高潮中回过神来，眼睛愣愣地看着史蒂夫，嘴角显现出一个很小的笑容。他被抱起来坐在床上，倚靠着床头，嘴里被塞进了他一直需要的他丈夫的阴茎。他只需要放松就好了，只需任他的丈夫插入喉咙深处。史蒂夫的呼吸越来越重，最后在巴基嘴里动了几下后他拔了出来。他对着巴基的脸快速撸动阴茎，痴迷地看着巴基，然后嘴里小声说着含糊不清的“宝贝”射在了巴基的脸上和胸前。巴基已经基本清醒了，他伸出舌头，在史蒂夫射最后一股精液的时候舔了一下他的龟头，然后把他的龟头重新含进嘴里。他吮吸着已经变软的阴茎前端，史蒂夫一下攥住床头的木质板，发出了类似女孩儿的呻吟声，不自觉地挺腰，把最后一点精液滴在了巴基的舌面上。他的膝盖发软，伸手抽了张纸，一屁股坐在巴基还未合拢的大腿之间。他拿纸细细擦掉了巴基脸上的精液，然后又从这边到那边亲遍了每一个角落。巴基满意地哼哼，抬手把史蒂夫拉近。他们互相贴住对方的脸颊，手臂环住对方的身体，两人软垂的阴茎贴在一起，史蒂夫的膝盖夹在巴基的肋骨两侧。  
巴基说：“操……太爽了。下次后入我的时候拽我头发。”史蒂夫则觉得拽多了头会秃，所以没有同意。

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着就变成不太传统的那种dom/sub了，因为个人很喜欢互相的绝对占有和迷恋。希望盾冬永远圆满，永远理想。


End file.
